convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Nullifier
'' '''The Ultimate Nullifier' is a powerful device from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics Marvel Comics] that made its Convergence debut in The Ultimate Game. Plot Involvement Pre-Convergence Within the Marvel universe, the Ultimate Nullifier is known as one of the most powerful devices ever created in the universe, if not even the multiverse. It is made by Galactus, the massive planet eater, and ironically, it is the weapon that is most useful in defeating him. Usually residing in the Baxter Building, in use of the Fantastic Four, it is useful for other giant threats that may come to Earth. In an undetermined universe, Freddy Fazbear snuck into the Baxter Building sometime before or during The Ultimate Game and sabotaged the Ultimate Nullifier, rendering it almost useless against Galactus when he attacked Earth once again, and thus, dooming the fate of that world and its fighters. The Ultimate Game It surfaced in the later stages of the Murder Game when the Survivors were transported into a ruined version of New York City, overtaken by the planet eater Galactus, who used the world as a home for his Heralds, many of which were powerful Earthling beings whom Galactus decided were more useful alive and under his control than deceased. The object was found in the Baxter Building by The Lone Wanderer, Erron Black, Junko Enoshima, and Sakuya Izayoi, though it was revealed that it had been sabotaged by Freddy Fazbear long ago, explaining why Galactus was able to take over. However, it was discovered that it still worked at 15% of its original capacity, able to only greatly weaken the target now instead of instantly destroying them. In the final chapter, Shiki Tohno used it on Arch Demon Akibahara, greatly weakening him in his ultimate arch demon form, leaving him vulnerable to the attacks of the other Survivors. Following the Arch Demon's defeat, it was taken by the Coalition, placed in its vault for future uses in case a threat like the Arch Demon ever surfaced again. Right Hand of the Magic God The Ultimate Nullifier, nestled within the vault, was used again, only this time by Revanchist member Marian Slingeneyer against the Survivors as she attempted to capture the tip of Gugnir, also located within the Coalition vault. Though the tip was lost to Marian, the Ultimate Nullifier was retrieved by Gwen Stacy and Libra and returned to the vault safely. It made another appearance later in the event, in the new Knowhere Othinus created to torture the participants in. Ollerus retrieved it and attacked Othinus with it, but both he and the weapon were destroyed. It is implied that the Ultimate Nullifier did have an effect on Othinus, however, as she fell into a coughing fit shortly therafter. Characteristics Physically, the Ultimate Nullifier is a fairly small device, but it is far more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. As the name implies, it is fairly self-explanatory, able to instantly nullify the existence of any target and erase them from existence under normal circumstances, making for a convenient device against any powerful threat that would loom over the world. Trivia * When it was first referred to, Junko Enoshima believed the Ultimate Nullifier to be a title, a nod to the "Ultimate" titles utilized in Danganronpa, and by extension, Monokuma Rising. Category:Items Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Right Hand of the Magic God